What is the slope of a line parallel to $2x+4y=-17$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: We can rewrite the given equation as $y = -\frac{1}{2}x - \frac{17}4$.  Since all lines parallel to a given one have the same slope as the given line, our answer is $\boxed{-\frac{1}{2}}$.